Life Now Saga: Paige
by teenpixie
Summary: This is a short introduction to Paige Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth. Of course, more stories will be told with her, but this is so you get to know her. I suggest reading the, "Life Now Saga," beforehand, as well as, "Life Now Saga: Charlie," both also written by me. Enjoy. :)


Life Now Saga: Paige

Paige Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson, granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena.

Man, she was a piece of work.

Not in the bad way, of course. Actually, Paige took a lot after her father Percy. Unlike Charlie who adored and obeyed his mother, Paige didn't really get along with Annabeth. I mean, of course, she loved her, but they fought about everything.

Annabeth would say, "Holy Hera, when did you get that?" and point at Paige's cartilage piercing.

And Paige would say, "Mom, I got this like a week ago. Dad didn't tell you?"

"He absolutely did NOT! Perseus Jackson you get down here right Now!"

And Paige would slip out the back door while Annabeth yelled at Percy.

She is now fifteen, but unlike Charlie it wasn't until she was twelve that Percy and Annabeth agreed to give her a weapon. They figured that was the age that Percy got his sword, why not her, too?

"Paige," Annabeth had called. "Come downstairs we need to talk to you."

Of course whenever her mom called her she thought she was getting in trouble, so she reluctantly got out of her room and jumped down the stairs. Her hair was as it always was, tied up in a mid ponytail, her hair now long and black. Her eyes were a bright sea green and she had fair skin. (Some even say she even has Percy's signature smirk.)

"What's up mom?" she said. "I'm not in any kind of trouble, right?"

"No, sweetie, but we actually have a surprise for you," she said, and looked at Percy smiling.

"Paige," Percy continued, not smiling with her, which was unusual. "You're twelve now, and I realize that you have kind of been treated unfairly, us not giving you a weapon to train with like your brother."

_Yeah, I've only been asking for a sword since, like, my third birthday, _she thought. Some kids asked for a cell phone, or an iPod, but nope, Paige wanted a lethal weapon. But she didn't say anything. She thought this was just gonna be another one of those speeches where her parents say, "Sweetie, you just have to wait for the right time," or "maybe when you're older." But she said, "Yeah, so?"

"Well," Annabeth said. "Your father and I have decided to give you a sword!"

"Oh my gods, mom, seriously?"

And then Percy got on one knee to reach Paige's height and brought out Anaklusmos, our old friend, Riptide.

Paige's face immediately turned guilty. She's heard the stories of her dad and Riptide, all the times he'd kicked monster butt with it. She couldn't just take it from him.

"Oh, no, daddy, I can't take that. That's Riptide!"

Percy looked a little disappointed. "You don't want it?" he asked like a little kid.

"It's not that I wouldn't be honored to have it, but, that's _Riptide_. I can't take your sword."

Percy looked at her daughter with pride. "Sweetheart, I'm not giving it to you just so you can have one. I'm giving you Riptide because I know in my heart that you are ready. And if I had to give Riptide to anyone, I am so, so proud, that's it's you." Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him, and Percy took Paige's hand and put Riptide in it.

"Won't it just appear back in your pocket?" Paige asked.

"Not if I am giving it to you. My father gave this to me, and now it's yours." He kissed the top of her forehead, and whispered, "Thank Zoё Nightshade."

"Who's that?" Paige asked innocently, still looking down in amazement at Riptide in her hands.

"Look at the stars, you'll find her."

So ever since then, Paige trained, and trained, and trained with her dad and her uncle Jason at the arena. She is now the best swordsman (or woman) in her school, even better than Charlie.

Now, as you recall Paige didn't get a weapon as a gift but a Greek engraved flute for her grandmother Athena. She tried to play it, but in all honesty, she hated it. However, it did spark some musical creativity in her.

Unlike her brother, Paige is open about her music. She is a singer, plays the guitar, drums, and bass guitar. She dabbles in piano, as well. She started a band with some friends called _Celestial Rock _for fun, but now they play for most of the school dances.

As usual, her hair is always tied back, she usually wears blue jeans and an old Camp Half Blood shirt her dad gave her, so she stood out from all the purple Camp Jupiter shirts. Paige is an excellent swordsman, but she also is incredible at her Poseidon powers.

It was way before twelve that Paige discovered her powers over water. In fact, Paige was too young to remember, but she caused a little kitchen flood when crying as a baby.

Percy likes to show Paige some of the tricks he can do with water, and Paige enjoys learning. The both of them enjoy just going to the beach or for a swim whenever their stressed, or just feel like having some father-daughter time.

One time, though, Paige lost control.

She was eight, in the third grade, and Missy Blueko just had to pick on Paige.

"Good morning, seaweed," Missy said. I guess she thought calling her "seaweed" would somehow be an insult to her, even though she was related to Poseidon. Missy dressed up in a little pink skirt and a yellow top with nice curled hair, even though today all the children were told to dress casual for battle practice.

"Morning, Prissy. Nice outfit. Hope it doesn't get ruined." Paige in contrast wore shorts and a Camp Half Blood shirt, with black Converse high tops. And, yes, she did fight back.

"Oh trust me, my outfit will stay perfectly fine." Missy said, satisfied with herself.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you don't know how to fight. I guess you'll be on the sidelines, as usual." Paige's best friend, Max, gave her a high five.

Defeated, Missy walked away. And they all thought that was the end of it.

On the battle field, Paige tucked-and-rolled and kicked down a straw dummy, just as the teacher showed her. On her way back, she high fived her friend Max, and Missy walked right up to Max, her _best friend, _and kissed him, right on the lips!

Paige couldn't believe it. Missy literally just kissed Max. I mean, Paige didn't _like _like him, so she wasn't jealous, but, you know, that's her friend!

Paige's temper rose. Missy looked at her, satisfied with herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you two I the middle of something?" she asked, and her friends giggled. But Paige looked at her like Percy used to look at Nancy Bobofit. Suddenly, all the water fountains exploded and a trail of water from each came together, shot up into the air, and came straight back down, directly at Missy.

Keep in mind, this little eight year old girl is capable of doing that, so don't get on her bad side.

Long story short, Missy ended up soaking wet and crying, Paige got two weeks detention, Max and her are still close friends, and Missy never bothered Paige again.

So, that's Paige Jackson for you. Paige is definitely someone you want on your side. She is hard-headed, stubborn, powerful, but loyal, so basically just like Percy. And this is the daughter of the Jacksons.


End file.
